


i can see through you, even in pitch black

by kuro49



Series: 200 subs promptathon of 2020 [19]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Drabble, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: This part right here is the part that falls completely free of his contract as Slade’s personal bodyguard.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Series: 200 subs promptathon of 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622572
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	i can see through you, even in pitch black

**Author's Note:**

> anon asked for something sladejay so here's some office au that inihiu and i talked about once. ([originally posted to tumblr](https://setsailslash.tumblr.com/post/614526268542697472/omg-i-cant-believe-we-get-to-prompt-an-author-as)).

In combination with the pitch black night outside and the desk lamp turned on inside of Slade's personal office, when Jason looks up from beneath his lashes, he finds Slade standing just behind him in the reflection of the glass. Jason finds himself watching as the man tucks himself back into his slacks. Not even a single strand of hair out of place, Jason thinks unfairly from where he is.

Sunk down to the floor and on his knees when they gave out underneath him without Slade holding him up by the hips, he has his dress pants around his ankles while Slade's release comes dribbling out of him.

If Jason squints, he's pretty sure he can make out the dirty smudge of his own palm prints against the glass high up above his head where Slade had him brace himself, murmuring something that's more filth than actual words into his ears before he bit down on the lobe while he fucked Jason against the floor to ceiling windows through it all.

Jason has one hand out in front of him against the windowpane, keeping himself from falling back on his ass. Except it only accentuates where Slade brought him over the edge when his face is now at the same height where his own cum streaked white against the glass making up all four walls of Slade's office.

“I didn’t hire you to sit here and look pretty.” Slade points out, doesn’t yet kick out a foot to nudge Jason to _move_. Leather against bare skin, but that doesn’t come until later.

"You didn't hire me at all."

There are a few other choice protests Jason can bite out in response to that, his tongue sharpened with razor lined words because the fact of the matter is that Slade Wilson is his client at best, not his boss. And there is something to that distinction he holds vehemently to. If Slade ever takes the chance to make any sort of offer for a different employment opportunity, Jason is pretty sure he wouldn't be here in his professional capacity even if the man was willing to say the words and tack on a pretty _please_ at the end of it.

Slade is a favour Jason does for Rose. In the face of Rose’s concern for her old man and the increasingly macabre threats on his life, Jason was always going to give in.

But this part right here is the part that falls completely free of his contract as Slade’s personal bodyguard.

Slade chuckles when Jason only glares at him. “Come on, kid. I don't have all night.” 

It’s a hot flash, the way Slade meets him weight for weight and drags his own stare down the curve of Jason’s spine to where his dress shirt sits mused and wrinkled and missing a button or two.

There is nothing professional about this.

Jason closes his eyes in full, doesn’t need to see the way Slade’s gaze trails heat across the back of his neck too when he finally leans forward. Slack jaw, and his tongue darts out soft and pink. Jason drags it across the cool glass to clean up his mess, the taste of his own semen bitter and salty over the flat of his tongue as he licks at it, swallowing thickly.

One of Slade’s hand comes to bury itself into Jason’s hair, allowing the tip of his head back only when Jason has lapped up the last drop.

“Good boy.” Slade croons, and Jason blinks open his eyes then, a shiver running from the scrape of Slade’s fingertips against his scalp all the way down to the base of his spine. A rippling of goosebumps across his skin. “Gonna show me how much better you’d be for me?”

Jason nods, slow, eyes tracking Slade’s other hand as it comes up to loosen the knot of the tie at his throat, the gold pin on it glinting orange in the lamp's glow. Jason swallows once more, feels the full weight of his tongue thick inside of his mouth, and Slade grins at the look of hunger that isn’t just a blank reflection of his own.


End file.
